Des bêtises dans le noir ça fait des enfants
by tat5934
Summary: Emma Swanson, une amie de notre trio, ne vous aurait pas cru si vous lui aviez dit qu'elle coucherait avec son ennemi de toujours... Et encore moins qu'elle attendrait un jour son enfant! Et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me voilà avec une seconde fic ! **

**Mais pour celles – et ceux ? – qui suivent S'il en avait été autrement, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne l'abandonne pas du tout !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre !**

x.X.x

Emma eut le souffle coupé quand Draco Malfoy la plaqua contre le mur d'une salle de cours abandonnée avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être violent… dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée avant de l'attraper par le cou pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau.

De toute façon, le Serpentard ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne réfléchissait même plus correctement. Il ne pensait qu'à déshabiller la Gryffondor pour pouvoir enfin s'enfouir en elle…

- Hmm… soupira Emma quand les doigts fins de Draco entrèrent dans son intimité.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et eut l'envie soudaine de lui faire avaler son sourire. Alors, sans autres préambules elle glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir sa virilité.

Il hoqueta de surprise devant son audace. La jeune fille ricana mais son rire mourut quand le jeune homme lui mordilla légèrement la base du cou avant de le suçoter.

- T'arrête pas… souffla-t-elle tout en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main placée sur son sexe.

- J'en avais pas l'intention, la rassura-t-il la voix rauque de désir.

Il fit alors glisser une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille, lui envoyant une salve de frissons quand il prit un de ses seins en coupe. Il le titilla et le caressa avant de s'occuper de l'autre tout en continuant à lui mordiller le cou.

Emma se dit qu'à cette allure-là, il allait lui laisser un beau suçon ! Mais sur le moment, cela ne semblait pas un prix si terrible à payer car on ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais, Merlin, ce que Malfoy était doué !

- Plus vite… grogna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, le faisant gémir de plaisir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il arrêta soudainement ses caresses et stoppa le mouvement de la Gryffondor.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, frustrée.

Pour toute réponse il murmura rapidement un sort de contraception, lui enleva sa petite culotte, déboutonna son pantalon et la souleva. Surprise, elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et il la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un long gémissement de plaisir.

- Putain… jura-t-il avant d'embrasser la jeune fille.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il la prenait sans douceur contre le mur. Elle pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne et ça la rendait folle.

- C'est tellement bon, dit-il en haletant.

- La ferme Malfoy…

Il accéléra le rythme, la cognant un peu plus contre le mur de pierre à chaque poussée. Emma sentit le plaisir monter en elle, lentement mais surement. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, le Serpentard glissa sa main entre leur deux corps, puis sans perdre le rythme des vas et vient, il se mit à frotter le clitoris de la Gryffondor avec son pouce. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, l'orgasme frappa Emma de plein fouet. Les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent et s'en fut trop pour Draco qui se déversa en elle dans un long râle.

_Un mois plus tard…_

- Hermione ?

La préfète quitta des yeux son livre sur l'Arithmancie pour regarder sa meilleure amie qui avait un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Oui, Emma ? répondit-elle.

- Je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle. Seule, ajouta-t-elle en faisant référence à Ron et Harry qui jouaient aux cartes explosives à côté d'elle.

- D'accord, dit-elle en se levant pour suivre son amie qui se dirigeait déjà vers le dortoir des filles.

Une fois arrivées dans leur chambre, elles s'assirent sur le lit d'Hermione qui ferma les rideaux avant de lancer un sort pour ne pas que l'on surprenne leur conversation.

- Dis-moi tout.

Emma se tortillait les mains et l'inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

- Je… Euh non, laisse tomber ! lâcha-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

- Tu restes ici et tu m'expliques ! dit Hermione en la rattrapant fermement par le bras.

- C'est délicat… commença son amie en enroulant une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais…

- Bon arrête de tourner autour du pot ! s'énerva la brune.

- Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Voilà c'était dit.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, effarée. Elle la referma puis l'ouvrit de nouveau, ne sachant que dire. Emma aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été dans cette situation…

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda finalement la préfète.

- J'ai couché avec un mec et…

- Je m'en doute ! la coupa-t-elle. Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si, on a lancé le sort de protection. Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas marché, expliqua la blonde.

Soudain elle prit pleine conscience de ce qu'elle racontait à Hermione et éclata en sanglot.

- Em' ! Non, ne pleure pas ! s'écria son amie en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne panique pas, on n'en est pas sûres. Il faut aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

- Non, refusa Emma. J'ai trop honte !

- Mais enfin, tu y es obligée ! la raisonna Hermione. Si tu n'es pas enceinte tu seras soulagée, et si tu l'es, tu vas avoir besoin d'elle ! On y va.

- Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Non ! protesta la blonde horrifiée.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Je t'emmènerai de force s'il le faut !

x.X.x

- Ou allez-vous ? demanda Harry en voyant les filles se dépêcher d'atteindre le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour sortir de la salle commune. Et pourquoi tu pleures Em' ?

- Des affaires de filles ! le rembarra Hermione. Et ne vous avisez pas de nous suivre ! les menaça-t-elle.

Puis elles les plantèrent là et partirent pour l'infirmerie.

x.X.x

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda l'infirmière de Poudlard une dizaine de minutes plus tard en les entrainant vers un lit.

- Personne ne doit entendre, prévint Hermione.

Mme Pomfresh fronça les sourcils mais ferma les rideaux blanc qui entouraient le lit et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

Après avoir rassemblé son courage Emma prit la parole.

- Je pense être enceinte.

- Oh. Vous êtes en retard de combien de jours ? demanda-t-elle professionnellement.

- Quinze, répondit la Gryffondor en rougissant.

- Aviez-vous utilisé un sort de contraception ? voulut savoir l'infirmière.

- Oui.

- Bien. Pas de panique. Je vais chercher une potion et je reviens tout de suite, annonça Mme Pomfresh.

Emma assise sur le lit, baissa les yeux, honteuse. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Mme Pomfresh revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit une flasque à la jeune fille.

- Buvez ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Emma s'exécuta et but toute la préparation. Elle grimaça : comme presque toutes les potions, elle avait un gout infect.

- Bien maintenant, allongez-vous, levez votre chemise et tenez-vous tranquille, demanda-t-elle.

Elle attendit que sa patiente sois prête avant de faire des moulinets compliqués avec sa baguette magique et de prononcer une formule.

- _Revelaris infantile_.

Pendant un moment rien ne se passa, puis soudain une lumière rose éclaira le ventre d'Emma. L'infirmière baissa sa baguette et prit air désolé.

- Malheureusement, vous êtes bien enceinte, annonça-t-elle.

Hermione étouffa un cri avant de se poster aux côtés de son amie qui était sous le choc.

- Ça va, Miss Swanson ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, inquiète.

Emma hocha la tête à la manière d'un robot.

- Nous allons devoir discuter de certaines chose, continua l'infirmière d'un ton compatissant.

- D'accord, accepta sa patiente d'une voix blanche.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour vous prononcer, mais est-ce que vous comptez mener la grossesse à terme ?

- Je… j'en ai aucune idée ! avoua Emma, perdue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on discutera de cela une autre fois, dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif. Mais je me dois de vous informer qu'après le troisième mois de grossesse vous ne pourrez plus avorter.

- D'accord, répéta Emma.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Soudain, tout ça devint trop pour elle. Elle se leva et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour y rendre son petit déjeuner. Elle rinça sa bouche avec de l'eau avant de retrouver Hermione et Mme Pomfresh.

- C'est un des aspects désagréables de la grossesse, expliqua cette dernière. Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris une décision je veux que vous preniez des vitamines car le bébé vous prendra beaucoup d'énergie. Plus qu'un bébé moldu.

Elle tendit à Emma un flacon comprenant des pastilles bleues et sur lequel était écrit « vitamines prénatales » ainsi qu'une fiole avec du liquide jaune.

- Ceci est une potion qui atténue les nausées sans les faire disparaître réellement. Prenez en une cuillerée chaque matin pendant les premier mois.

Sa jeune patiente hocha la tête et s'empara des flacons.

- Vous pouvez partir pour l'instant, mais j'aimerai vous ausculter la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, essayer de prendre une décision, conseilla Mme Pomfresh.

Les deux filles se levèrent et sans un mot quittèrent l'infirmerie.

x.X.x

Lors du déjeuner, Emma ne semblait pas avoir grand appétit. Ron et Harry avaient essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez quand ils avaient vu revenir Emma abattue, mais elles ne leur dirent rien.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda gentiment Ron à la blonde.

- Non, avoua-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette.

Elle ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture en la poussant dans son assiette. Hermione prit un air concerné.

- Tu devrais manger Em', lui fit-elle remarquée avec un regard sous-entendu.

- J'en ai pas envie, répliqua-t-elle en détachant les syllabes.

- Mais ce n'est pas bon pour…commença Hermione.

- JE N'AI PAS FAIM ! cria son amie à la fois pour évacuer sa colère et pour empêcher la préfète de dire une bêtise.

Tous les regards de la Grande Salle convergèrent vers elle. Elle se leva et quitta la salle à toute allure.

x.X.x

Elle s'était réfugiée dans un vieux placard à balais pour pleurer. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar ! Ça arrivait forcement à quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas à elle ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe enceinte, pour l'amour de Merlin ! De Draco Malfoy, en plus…

Parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui le père de son enfant puisqu'elle n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis leur « épisode » dans la salle de classe. Et puis, six mois avant cela elle avait rompu avec Julien donc, il ne pouvait pas être le père.

Elle aurait peut-être préféré, d'ailleurs. En effet elle et Malfoy se détestaient cordialement et elle se demandait encore comment ils en étaient venus à coucher ensemble.

Hermione l'avait questionnée sur l'identité du père, mais elle avait vite renoncé devant l'air borné de son amie, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. La jeune fille savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait annoncé à Draco qu'elle attendait son enfant.

A moins qu'elle ne le garde pas, ce qui était une idée alléchante…

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit frapper doucement à la porte de son placard.

- Em' ? Ouvre…

C'était Harry. Maudite carte du Maraudeur ! Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de son refuge à contre cœur. A sa grande surprise, Harry n'essaya pas de la faire sortir. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur un seau retourné et la regarda s'asseoir sur un vieux carton.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Em' ? On est foutrement inquiets Ron et moi !

Il la scruta de ses yeux verts. Quand il la regardait ainsi, Emma avait l'impression qu'il regardait en elle.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de vous le dire, avoua-t-elle franchement.

- Mais enfin, on est tes meilleurs amis ! protesta-t-il.

- J'ai honte, Harry. J'ai peur que votre regard sur moi ne change une fois que vous saurez, expliqua la blonde.

- Je t'assure que rien de ce qui t'arrive ne changera l'image que j'ai de toi !

Elle s'enferma quelques instants dans son silence, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle leur avait toujours tout dit et elle avait du mal à résister à Harry quand il lui faisait son regard de chien battu.

- Très bien, dit-elle sentant ses larmes inonder à nouveau ses yeux. Je suis enceinte.

Harry fut stupéfait pendant quelques secondes puis il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou là où c'était confortable, et il lui frotta doucement le dos.

- Tu dois penser que je suis stupide, hein ? lâcha-t-elle tout prêt de son oreille.

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Je suis désolé, Em', ajouta-t-il en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Pas autant que moi…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment avant de se séparer et de quitter leur cachette.

- Tu pourras le dire à Ron ? lui demanda-t-elle en frottant ses yeux. A chaque fois que je raconte tout je me sens encore plus mal.

- D'accord, je le lui dirai, la rassura-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Elle soupira, soulagée.

x.X.x

- Tiens, mais c'est notre petit couple de gentils Gryffondors ! lança une voix traînante.

Par pitié, pas lui ! se dit Emma. Je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter…

- Dégage Malfoy ! cracha Harry en lui tournant le dos et tentant d'entraîner Emma avec lui.

- C'est bizarre, continua le Serpentard. Je croyais que Swanson préférait les blonds…

La jeune fille se figea tandis qu'il ricanait. Ce sale serpent ! Il osait faire allusion à ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle lâcha la main d'Harry pour se diriger vers Malfoy et le gifler de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier perdit immédiatement son sourire et prit un air choqué. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Emma avait déjà repris la main de son ami pour l'entrainer loin du Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? demanda le brun. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. A moins que…

Emma serra les dents. Elle sentait qu'Harry réfléchissait comme seul lui pouvait le faire. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il arborait un air concentré qui se transforma soudain en un air de compréhension et de totale incrédulité.

- Non… souffla-t-il en se tournant vers son amie qui grimaçait. Dis-moi que… ce n'est pas ce que je pense. C'est pas lui le père, hein ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Si, avoua-t-elle.

Harry se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main.

- Em'… Merlin… mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je sais pas… J'étais mal, je venais d'apprendre que mes parents allaient divorcer, et j'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration… Je suis tombée sur lui et on s'est insultés. Je ne sais même pas comment on en est venu à… Après j'ai fait comme si tout cela n'était pas arrivé et il a fait la même chose.

- Merde alors…

- Garde-le pour toi, Harry, s'il te plait ! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas y faire face maintenant, expliqua-t-elle paraissant soudain fragile.

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien, accepta-t-il en l'attirant dans une brève étreinte.

_Un autre mois plus tard…_

Ron avait finalement soutenu Emma aussi bien qu'Hermione et Harry et était désolé pour son amie. Harry n'avait pas révéler le secret sur l'identité du père, même s'il essayait de de faire en sorte que son amie le disent aux autres d'elle-même. La jeune fille n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas pris de décision à propos de garder ou non le bébé.

Elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh lui avait raconté un peu les joies de la grossesse… D'ailleurs les nausées devenaient de plus en plus fortes et la potion que l'infirmière lui avait donnée ne semblait plus fonctionner.

x.X.x

Emma se trouvait actuellement en cours de potions et essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait, c'est-à-dire écraser des larves.

- Ça va, Em' ? lui demanda soudain Harry, inquiet.

- Je… commença-t-elle en réprimant un haut le cœur.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, s'écarta des vapeurs du chaudron et se pencha légèrement en avant.

- Miss Swanson, vous sentez vous bien ? demanda la voix glaciale du maître des potions.

Dumbledore ainsi que tous les professeurs avaient bien sûr été mis en courant de la situation particulière de la jeune fille.

Emma avait d'ailleurs subi une discussion plus que mortifiante avec le directeur de l'école ainsi qu'une dispute avec ses parents – par cheminée interposée – qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier…

Son haut le cœur était passé, mais elle avait soudain atrocement mal au ventre. Elle essayait de repousser son mal être, sans y parvenir.

- Professeur… appela-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Rogue la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Mr Malfoy, je vous prie de surveiller ma classe pendant que j'emmène Miss Swanson à l'infirmerie, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard ahuri de ses élèves. 

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait la terreur des cachots prendre une élève dans ses bras tel un preux chevalier qui sauvait une princesse en détresse !

Le Serpentard ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais vu Rogue s'occuper personnellement d'un élève. Il se demanda ce qu'avait la Gryffondor pour inquiéter son imperturbable parrain.

Des murmures excités s'élevait dans la salle de classe reflétant les propres réflexions de Draco.

- Silence ! lança ce dernier avant de se diriger vers Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta copine ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha le brun.

Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Potter avait réellement peur pour son amie. Il se retourna vers Weasley et Granger qui affichaient la même inquiétude sur leur visage. Ils s'avançaient d'ailleurs vers lui et Potter.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de… ? demanda Weasley à demi-mots.

- Oui, confirma sombrement Potter.

- Oh non… souffla Granger.

Draco commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Quelque chose se tramait et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Une chose était sûre : quelque chose clochait à propos de Swanson !

- Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! lança Hermione. Alors retournes à ta potion !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! protesta-t-il. Et je le saurai que vous le voulez ou non ! Je n'aurai qu'à demander au professeur Rogue.

Harry s'esclaffa.

- Il ne te dira rien ! l'informa-t-il. Il n'en a pas le droit. Si tu veux le savoir tu devras l'apprendre de la bouche d'Emma.

Harry espérait que son amie finirait par avouer à Malefoy qu'elle attendait son enfant, même si ce dernier était un abruti fini.

- C'est ce que je ferai alors, dit finalement le Serpentard en retournant à sa place.

x.X.x

**Alors, vos impressions sur ce chapitre d'introduction ? Vous avez envie de savoir ce qui se passe ensuite ou pas du tout ?**

**Toute review bonne ou mauvaise (mais constructive !) est acceptée avec plaisir !**

**A bientôt j'espère -) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Un petit peu de blabla avant le chapitre à proprement parler :**

**- Je ne l'ai pas dit dans mon premier chapitre, mais bien évidemment, l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seules l'histoire et le personnage d'Emma sont à moi.**

**- Je voudrais remercier : ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, dans leurs histoires à suivre ou m'ont laissé une review ! **

**Maintenant, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 2 !**

**Bonne lecture -)**

x.X.x

Le professeur Rogue arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Il avait fait au plus vite car le visage de son élève devenait de plus en plus pâle. En la voyant ainsi, il était difficile de se dire qu'elle attendait un enfant, tant elle paraissait jeune et vulnérable.

- J'ai besoin d'aide ! cria-t-il en déposant Emma sur le lit le plus proche.

Il voulut s'éloigner pour lui laisser de l'air mais elle s'agrippa à sa robe de toutes ses forces.

- Ne me laissez pas seule, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle avait rouvert ses yeux et le regardait intensément, le foudroyant de son regard bleu.

Sans un mot, il lui fit lâcher sa robe, partit chercher un tabouret et, à la grande surprise d'Emma, il lui prit la main.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en arrivant. Oh, par Merlin. Quel est le problème ?

- Elle se sentait mal puis elle s'est évanouie pendant mon cours, expliqua calmement le maître des potions.

- Miss Swanson, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda l'infirmière.

Sa patiente hocha la tête.

- Où avez-vous mal ?

Emma toucha son ventre tendrement.

- Je vois.

Mme Pomfresh souleva le pull et la chemise de la jeune fille.

Rogue, gêné, détourna les yeux. L'infirmière pratiqua plusieurs sortilèges informulés pour déterminer l'origine du malaise.

- Est-ce que vous avez suffisamment mangé ce midi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je n'avais pas faim, répondit Emma.

- Ne cherchez pas plus loin. Votre corps vous fait comprendre qu'il a plus de besoin à présent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de ce que vous mangiez avant, c'est trop peu. Le bébé a des besoins ! Je vais vous chercher de quoi manger, termina-t-elle finalement.

- Mais il ira bien ? demanda Emma, soudain inquiète d'avoir fait du mal au petit être qui grandissait en elle.

- Oui, il ira bien, la rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Mme Pomfresh quitta la chambre. Emma ne put s'empêcher de caresser à nouveau son ventre. Il était un peu rebondi à présent.

Son professeur la regarda, étonné. La jeune fille sentit son regard et tourna la tête. Il fixait son petit bidon. Alors elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre. Il sursauta mais ne la retira pas.

- Je pense que je l'ai senti bougé, expliqua-t-elle en souriant et en libérant la main de Rogue.

Il la regarda fixement.

- Vous allez le garder, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme si le bébé pouvait l'entendre.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, dit simplement son professeur.

Elle sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé parler de ça avec son prof de potion !

- J'en étais pas encore sûre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais quand j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… j'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Je pense qu'il est temps que je l'annonce au père, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Son professeur n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qui c'était car Mme Pomfresh revenait avec des sandwichs.

- Mangez, maintenant ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'empara du sandwich avec bonne volonté et croqua un morceau.

- Est-ce que c'est du poulet ? demanda soudain Emma.

- Oui qu'est-ce que… ?

Sa patiente s'était dirigée vers une bassine et y vomit le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle se rinça la bouche et s'appuya quelques instants contre le lavabo.

- Je ne supporte plus le poulet, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sa tête commença à tourner mais des bras forts la ramenèrent à son lit.

- Merci, dit-elle à Rogue.

Elle se mit en position assise et attrapa un sandwich au bœuf et croqua lentement dedans.

- Je suis désolée Miss, s'excusa l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit-elle la bouche pleine

Elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité elle avait très faim et dévora le sandwich en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. On lui en tendit un autre.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous avez décidé de garder votre bébé ? s'enquit l'infirmière se rappelant l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa patiente quand elle lui avait demandé si son enfant allait bien.

- Oui, confirma Emma entre deux bouchées.

- Très bien, se réjouit l'infirmière. Dès que vous aurez fini de vous restaurer je vous examinerai. Ce sont des examens de routine, précisa-t-elle devant l'air inquiet de sa patiente.

- Je vais devoir retourner superviser ma classe, annonça Rogue en se levant.

Emma le regarda perturbée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle aurait bien voulu qu'il reste le temps qu'elle se fasse examiner. Sans doute trouvait-elle sa présence rassurante… Le maître des potions regarda son élève, puis se rassit finalement. Emma lui sourit.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de finir son sandwich et attendit que Pomfresh pratique ses examens avec anxiété. L'infirmière s'approcha et pratiqua toutes sortes de tests à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Emma n'y comprit strictement rien et la regardait faire ses gestes et la palper un peu partout.

- Tout va bien, annonça l'infirmière. Vous et le bébé avez l'air en bonne santé !

- Merci Merlin… soupira la future mère.

- Est-ce que vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble votre enfant ? demanda soudain Mme Pomfresh.

- Mais, ce n'est pas trop tôt ? s'enquit Emma.

- Non, vous en êtes à un peu plus de deux mois de grossesse. C'est suffisant pour apercevoir le bébé, l'informa-t-elle en prenant son ton professionnel.

- Je veux bien alors.

- Je devrais surement vous laisser, lâcha Rogue.

- Non ! s'exclama Emma. Euh, je veux dire, se reprit-elle, vous n'y êtes pas obligé…

Traduction : je suis morte de trouille j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, y compris du directeur des Serpentards qui déteste les Gryffondors. Rogue, ayant compris le message, resta sur sa chaise sans ajouter un mot de plus.

- Alors, alors… marmonna l'infirmière tout en ramenant un chariot à roulettes sur lequel était posé une drôle de machine. Bien ! Cette machine fonctionne à peu de chose près comme l'appareil moldu qui sert à faire des échographies, expliqua-t-elle.

Emma hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle s'allongea et regarda le plafond quand Mme Pomfresh lui appliqua un gel froid sur le ventre.

Elle chercha de sa main celle de son professeur et la serra légèrement quand elle la trouva. L'infirmière passa une sorte de boitier sur son ventre qui semblait émettre des ondes vers la machine qui disposait – Emma ne s'en aperçut qu'à cet instant – d'un écran.

- Je cherche où se cache le petit bout… dit Mme Pomfresh, semblant s'adresser à elle-même. Le voilà !

Emma regarda l'écran et en fut bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir distinguer le profil de son enfant ! On voyait clairement le contour de son visage, de profil, et ses membres. Inconsciemment elle serra plus fort la main de Rogue et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle approcha son autre main de l'écran et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

A cet instant, Emma développa un amour inconditionnel pour ce petit être sans défense.

- Mon bébé…

Mme Pomfresh sourit et retint des larmes d'émotion.

- Vous voulez une photo ? questionna-t-elle.

- Oui !

L'infirmière tripota quelques boutons et un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, signe que la photo sortait de l'imprimante magique. Elle quitta sa patiente quelques minutes pour aller la chercher.

Emma, elle, se remettait peu à peu de son émotion et se rendait compte à présent qu'elle broyait les doigts de son professeur.

- Pardon… s'excusa-t-elle, affreusement gênée en lui relâchant brusquement la main.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il balayant de la main l'excuse de son élève.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il avait été captivé par la réaction d'Emma quand elle avait aperçu son enfant. Un changement presque visible s'était opéré. C'est comme si elle était passé d'adolescente à mère en l'espace d'une seconde.

- Voilà la photo ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh, interrompant les pensées de Rogue.

La jeune fille la prit des deux mains et l'observa avant de la poser contre son cœur. A cet instant précis elle sentit un léger coup dans son ventre.

- Oh ! Je n'avais pas rêvé ! Il avait réellement bougé tout à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt inhabituel, s'étonna Mme Pomfresh. D'habitude la mère doit attendre le quatrième voir le cinquième mois de grossesse pour sentir son bébé bouger.

- Tu entends ça ? demanda Emma en d'adressant à son ventre. Tu es déjà exceptionnel !

Tout de suite après elle se sentit stupide en sentant sur elle le regard des deux adultes.

- Est-ce que je peux retourner en cours demanda-t-elle soudain à Mme Pomfresh pour changer de sujet.

- Oui bien sûr, je n'y vois pas d'objection puisque vous semblez aller mieux depuis que vous avez mangé.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria soudain Emma.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Pomfresh.

- Harry a certainement foutu en l'air toute la potion ! se désola-t-elle.

L'infirmière roula les yeux exaspérée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura son professeur. Le probable désastre ne sera attribué qu'à Potter.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

x.X.x

Emma attendait patiemment ses amis devant la salle d'histoire de la magie. Pourquoi mettaient-ils aussi longtemps ? Elle arpentait de long en large le couloir tout en observant de temps à autre la photo qu'elle avait à la main.

Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus cacher sa grossesse dans ses robes larges. Elle avait déjà pris plusieurs kilos. L'inquiétude commença à la gagner, mais Harry, Hermione et Ron pointaient enfin le bout de leur nez.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry l'air anxieux.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'aurais dû manger un peu plus, c'est tout.

- Dieu merci ! s'exclama son meilleur ami en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ron et Hermione lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu'Harry se figea dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais… ?

Il regarda incrédule le ventre d'Emma. Il l'avait senti bien qu'il soit invisible grâce à la robe. Sans demander la permission il posa ses mains sur le petit bidon et il sentit quelque chose répondre à la faible pression qu'il exerçait.

- Putain ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant vivement sa main, étonné.

Emma sourit.

- Le bébé donne des coups, expliqua-t-elle à ses deux autres amis.

Ils parurent surpris eux aussi. Soudain la jeune maman se rappela ce qu'elle avait dans sa main et leur tendit avec émotion.

- Ça alors ! siffla Hermione.

- C'est génial ! dit Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est ce qui est génial ? demanda une voix traînante.

Emma rangea précipitamment la photo dans sa poche tandis que ses trois amis se placèrent devant elle dans une attitude protectrice. Emma avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient Histoire de la Magie en commun avec les Serpentards également.

- Tiens te revoilà, Swanson ! ajouta-t-il ayant aperçu la blonde. Que t'es-t-il arrivé en potions ?

Emma n'eut pas à répondre les autres élèves arrivaient par groupe et elle rentra dans la classe.

Elle prit sa place à l'avant dernier rang qu'elle partageait avec Hermione mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir que quelqu'un la poussa et s'assit à sa place.

Malfoy, bien entendu.

Hermione allait protester mais le professeur Binns traversa son tableau noir et la préfète gagna sagement une chaise à sa droite. Draco, sourit. Il avait gagné.

- Nous allons aborder aujourd'hui le thème d la guerre des Trolls de 1547, annonça le professeur fantôme de sa voix soporifique.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Draco tout bas en s'adressant à sa voisine.

Cette dernière sentit se tendre tous les muscles de son corps.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! affirma-t-elle sèchement sans même le regarder.

C'était un mensonge. Ça le concernait au moins autant qu'elle, mais ça, elle n'allait pas lui avouer tout de suite.

- Tu ferais bien de me le dire, lui conseilla le blond.

- Il ne m'est rien arrivé d'autre qu'une petite baisse de tension ! mentit-elle.

Le Serpentard ricana.

- Menteuse ! l'accusa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu mon parrain aussi inquiet !

Pour le coup, Emma le regarda stupéfaite. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son professeur s'était inquiété à son sujet.

- Il était inquiet ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, confirma Draco avec impatience. Mais là n'est pas la question !

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es inquiet toi aussi ? le taquina-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi ! nia le blond. C'est juste de la curiosité.

Emma le regarda, peinée, avant de se retourner.

- Connard… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il. Tu ne m'insultes pas !

Il lui agrippa le bras.

- Lâche moi ! cria-t-elle presque en se dégageant de son emprise.

Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires, pour prendre un siège à côté de Neville sous le regard énervé du Serpentard.

x.X.x

- Quel crétin ce Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine.

Ils prenaient leur diner et discutaient à voix basses.

- Ron, s'il te plait, fini ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler ! protesta Hermione.

Emma réprima un haut le cœur, totalement d'accord.

- Si tu veux que je refasse le portrait de Malefoy, tu me le dis ! proposa Harry en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille d'Emma.

Celle-ci s'esclaffa.

x.X.x

A la table des Serpentards, Draco observait Emma. Il se crispa quand il vit le bras de Potter lui entourer la taille. Et elle riait à quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Qu'est-ce qui se passait entre les deux Gryffondors ? Etaient-ils ensemble ? Puis le Serpentard secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.

- A quoi tu penses, Drakychou ? demanda Pansy, assise à sa gauche.

- A rien du tout ! répondit sèchement le blond. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'affubler de ces surnoms ridicules !

- Pourtant t'aime que je t'appelle comme ça quand on est au lit tous les deux… lui susurra-t-elle d'une vois qu'elle espérait sexy.

Draco eut un frisson d'horreur. Bien sûr qu'il avait couché avec Pansy… plusieurs fois, même. Mais c'était plus un exutoire qu'autre chose. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas les sentiments qu'elle portait à son égard.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! la prévint-il.

Avec une moue boudeuse, elle retourna à son assiette sans dire un mot. Lui il continua de s'interroger sur Swanson et Potter pendant tout le reste du repas.

x.X.x

**Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent. Le prochain sera plus long, promis !**

**Maintenant, vos impressions ? Que pensez-vous de l'évolution ? De l'attitude de notre prof de potions préféré ? De celle de Draco ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Petite parenthèse : j'ai écrit une autre fiction sur le temps des maraudeurs pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse ! Venez y jeter un coup d'œil ! -) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 !**

**Merci pour vos reviews (auxquelles je réponds !), vos favoris et vos follows. Ça me fait plus que plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

x.X.x

A son réveil, Emma était désorientée. Elle n'était définitivement pas dans son lit. Sur la table de chevet elle aperçut des lunettes rondes. Elle était dans le lit d'Harry ! La jeune fille regarda à ses côtés, mais le garçon n'y était pas. Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et sourit. Son ami dormait par terre avec un plaid en guise de couverture et son bras pour oreiller.

- Harry… le réveilla-t-elle doucement du bout des doigts.

A sa grande surprise il se réveilla tout de suite, les yeux à moitié fermés. Finalement elle n'allait pas avoir tant de mal que ça à le réveiller ! Il se releva sur ses genoux, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se reculer franchement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Harry ? demanda-t-elle sans pour autant lever la voix : elle ne voulait pas réveiller les autres garçons.

Celui-ci eut un regard d'incompréhension avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne le frappe.

- Merde ! Désolé, Em ! s'excusa-t-il se rendant compte de son geste.

Elle rit.

- C'est rien, affirma-t-elle en se rallongeant sur le dos. Tu m'avais caché des talents en matière de roulage de pelle ! le taquina-t-elle.

Elle le lorgnait du coin de l'œil et il prit une teinte rouge pivoine, ce qui la fit rire d'autant plus.

- Je vais me laver ! déclara-t-elle en se levant précipitamment du lit.

Elle colla un bisou mouillé sur la joue de son meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

x.X.x

Emma se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable ! pensa-t-elle. Elle se lava les cheveux et se savonna. Elle profita encore un peu des bienfaits de l'eau chaude avant de sortir de la douche. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'essuya rapidement. Elle en enroulait une seconde autour de ses cheveux quand le grand miroir au fond de la pièce attira son regard.

La blonde se dirigea vers lui, ôta sa serviette et se mit de profil. Elle passa doucement la main sur son ventre qui était indéniablement plus gros qu'avant. Son regard remonta vers le haut et sa mâchoire se décrocha de façon comique : ses seins, eux, aussi étaient plus gros ! Cela expliquait pourquoi ses soutien-gorge étaient si inconfortables ces temps-ci ! Elle tâta sa nouvelle poitrine, curieuse.

- Ouille ! lâcha-t-elle quand une douleur pointa le bout de son nez.

Elle devrait en parlait à Mme Pomfresh, se dit-elle les sourcils froncés en se rhabillant.

x.X.x

- Faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie ! lança Emma à Harry une fois sortie de la salle de bain.

A l'autre bout de la chambre, Ron se réveillait doucement.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Harry.

Emma réfléchit. D'un côté, elle devait aborder avec l'infirmière un sujet gênant, mais de l'autre elle aimerait avoir quelqu'un avec elle. Rogue ne serait pas là cette fois-ci…

- D'accord mais prépare toi vite ! répondit-elle finalement.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, montre en main, le brun fut prêt. Ils gagnèrent donc l'aile ouest de Poudlard où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène miss Swanson ? s'enquit Mme Pomfresh.

Emma et Harry se dirigeaient vers un des lits blancs. Et la jeune fille prit la parole.

- Euh… commença-t-elle en s'empourprant. J'ai des douleurs… au niveau de la poitrine.

Harry devint instantanément rouge et regardait partout sauf en direction de son amie.

- Et je n'ai plus aucun soutif à ma taille, ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est tout à fait normal, la rassura Pomfresh. Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard pour de la nouvelle lingerie. L'école pourra vous fournir de nouvelle jupes, voir des pantalons si vous trouvez les jupes inconfortables. Pour les douleurs, je vous donnerai une pommade à appliquer en cercle concentrique. Si vous avez du mal à la faire pénétrer dans votre peau, je vous conseille de demander à quelqu'un de vous aider, déclara-t-elle en jetant un œil à Harry.

Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge et se demandait vaguement s'il aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur sa joue brûlante.

- Est-ce que Mr Potter est le père ? demanda soudainement l'infirmière.

- Non ! réfutèrent les deux ados d'une même voix.

- Dans ce cas, je suis désolée miss Swanson, mais il faudra tôt ou tard l'avouer au père de l'enfant !

Emma grinça des dents en se disant que le plus tard possible serait le mieux.

Pomfresh se dirigea vers son placard où était rangées toutes ses potions, onguents et autres pilules. Elle revint quelques instants après avec un petit pot.

- Je vais vous montrer comment l'appliquer, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry leur tournant précipitamment le dos pour regarder le mur.

- Mr Potter, il serait préférable que vous regardiez, au cas où votre amie aurait besoin d'aide.

Le brun jeta un œil à Emma pour demander silencieusement son accord. Elle acquiesça lentement avant de d'ôter sa cravate et déboutonner un à un les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Enfin, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge et l'enleva. L'infirmière ouvrit le pot et plongea ses doigts dedans et appliqua la crème sur la poitrine de sa patiente qui frissonna au contact de la substance froide.

- Voilà, il faut faire comme ceci. C'est mieux si vous avez les bras levés, l'informa Mme Pomfresh.

Emma s'exécuta en ayant la désagréable impression d'être exposée à la vue de tout le monde. L'infirmière avait terminé de s'occuper de son sein quand elle tendit le pot à Harry.

- Essayez, je veux voir si vous vous y prendrez bien, exigea Mme Pomfresh.

- Euh… je… non !

- Vas-y Harry, intervint Emma.

Son ami s'exécuta maladroitement. Il suivit l'indication de l'infirmière à la lettre. Quand il eut terminé, la jeune fille baissa les bras. Elle avait nettement moins mal ! Elle se rhabilla rapidement avant de se lever du lit. Elle remercia l'infirmière, attrapa le pot et sortit de l'infirmerie en entrainant Harry dans son sillage.

- Désolé, Em', lança Harry encore rouge.

- C'est rien. J'imagine que je dois m'habituer aux trucs gênants. Je meurs de faim, lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Une vision d'elle, les pieds dans les étriers le jour de son accouchement, s'était imposée à elle mais elle la chassa impitoyablement de ses pensées. Elle prit le bras d'Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent en face de Ron et Hermione qui étaient descendus à leur tour.

- Mais où vous étiez passé ? s'enquit Hermione.

- A l'infirmerie, répondit simplement Emma.

Un air de compréhension se peignit sur le visage de ses amis tandis qu'elle et Harry rougissaient de concert. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se promis de demander à Emma la raison de leur étrange attitude.

- Au fait, reprit Emma, frappée d'un souvenir. Comment ça se fait que je me sois réveillé dans ton lit ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Eh bien, tu t'es jetée sur moi… j'ai rien pu faire ! Surement tes hormones…

- Harry ! protesta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il rit et lui avoua la vérité. Ils parlaient tous les quatre – elle, Hermione, Ron et lui – et elle s'était endormie dans son lit, alors en gentleman il lui avait laissé son lit pour dormir sur le sol.

x.X.x

- Et regarde ! lança Zabini à la table de Serpentard.

- Quoi ? aboya Draco.

- Je suis sûr que Potter et Swanson... dit-il en roulant du bassin de façon subjective.

Draco jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondors où Potter avait l'air de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Swanson tout en ayant le bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Il grimaça de dégout.

- Ils vont me faire vomir… commenta-t-il.

- C'est sûr… rigola Zabini. Au fait, tu as réussi à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Swanson, hier en cours de potions ?

- Non, mais crois-moi, je vais le découvrir ! dit-il déterminé.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à le savoir. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait simplement pas ne pas savoir un truc que Potter et ses amis savaient.

x.X.x

- Aïe ! s'exclama Harry.

- Pardon ! s'excusa Emma en se dirigeant vers son ami. Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle avait mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans son bouclier et avait projeté Harry à l'autre bout de la classe. Son ami se releva avec difficultés.

- A mon tour ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'éloigna et n'eut pas le temps de lancer son charme qu'Emma tomba à la renverse. Le coupable ? Un énorme livre qui l'avait frappé en plein dans le ventre. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- Emma ! l'appela Harry en se ruant vers elle.

D'autres élèves autour d'elle l'avaient déjà aidé à se relever mais la blonde paraissait très inquiète.

- Mon bébé… dit-elle la voix déformée par l'angoisse, en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Les personnes autour d'elle en restèrent sans voix. Harry arriva enfin auprès d'elle, suivit de près par Ron et Hermione.

- Harry, commença-t-elle ses larmes menaçant de couler. Le bébé…

- Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, dit-il en l'entrainant.

Neville s'interposa, l'air affreusement désolé.

- Je suis désolé Em', j'ai pas su diriger mon sort… lâcha-t-il dans tous ses états.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait.

- C'est pas grave, lui répondit Harry en priant pour avoir raison.

Il emmena Emma à l'infirmerie après l'accord du professeur Flitwick qui paraissait anxieux.

- Vous direz à Pompom de me tenir au courant ! lança-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient la classe.

x.X.x

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout Poudlard : Emmaline Swanson était enceinte ! Quand celle-ci se dirigea avec Harry vers son cours de botanique, soulagée que rien ne soit arrivé à l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle sentit les regards de toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait fixer son ventre.

- Merde ! jura Harry en se rendant compte que tout le monde à présent était au courant.

- Ça devait bien arrivé un jour… dit Emma résignée et catastrophée à la fois.

Le brun la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

- Le premier qui dit un mot de travers, je lui fais sa fête.

Emma rit mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours… murmura-t-elle.

- Viens alors…

Harry l'emmena dans le seul endroit où il savait que personne ne les dérangerait : dans la Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant le tableau représentant Barnabas le Follet en compagnie de Trolls et pensa à un endroit tranquille.

A sa grande surprise, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, le seul meuble présent était un grand lit. Emma le regarda, un air interrogateur sur son beau visage. Elle connaissait les propriétés de la salle.

- Euh je te jure que je ne…

- T'en fais pas, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit, l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'allongea avec délice.

Harry, incertain resta assis sur le bord du lit.

- Ne sois pas bête ! le taquina-t-elle en l'attirant à elle.

Elle le fit s'allonger et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle entendait le cœur du garçon battre à toute vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu me troubles, je pense… avoua-t-il.

Elle s'esclaffa. Voyant qu'il ne riait pas le moins du monde, elle s'interrompit.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi.

- Non, c'est toi qui a raison. Je suis stupide… déclara-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, Harry ! dit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vas avoir un bébé… commença soudain Harry.

- Oui je sais.

- Et tu ne veux pas le dire à Malefoy…

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Si tu veux on a qu'à dire que c'est moi le père, dit-il de but en blanc.

Emma en resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Non Harry, on ne peut pas mentir sur un sujet aussi important !

- Pourquoi ça, puisque tu ne comptes même pas le dire au véritable père ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement.

- Ce n'est pas juste envers toi, ni envers lui !

- Et puis, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de coucher avec lui, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il, vexé qu'elle refuse tout net sa proposition.

Emma n'aurait pas eu plus mal s'il l'avait giflé.

- J'en étais sûre ! Malgré tes belles paroles, tu penses que je suis une traînée d'avoir couché avec Draco !

- C'est Draco, maintenant ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

A ces mots, la jeune fille sauta du lit et sortit en trombe de la Salle sur Demande.

- Attends, Em' ! lui cria son ami, regrettant déjà ses propos.

x.X.x

Elle ne se retourna pas, et descendit les escaliers à toute allure, aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait au placard dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée plusieurs fois et percuta un mur de plein fouet.

Elle atterrit sur ses fesses, quand le mur lui tendit une main.

Hein ?! s'étonna-t-elle en levant la tête.

Le mur était en fait Draco Malfoy. Elle accepta la main et se leva. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle épousseta sa jupe pourtant impeccable.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention dans ton… état, dit-il un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Quel état ? s'énerva Emma.

- Tu es enceinte, lui expliqua-t-il comme si elle était une gamine de deux ans.

Elle n'essaya même pas de le nier. A quoi bon ? Tout Poudlard semblait au courant...

- Alors, cette rumeur est vraie… médita le Serpentard. Potter est fier d'être papa ?

Emma eut un rire sans joie.

- Il nie ses responsabilités, donc. Je savais que le courage des Gryffondors n'était en réalité qu'une légende ! dit-il moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas lui le père. Nous ne sommes qu'amis Harry et moi, expliqua-t-elle se demandant si c'était toujours le cas après leur grosse dispute. Il m'a cependant proposé d'être le père adoptif de mon enfant, si tu veux tout savoir.

Draco eut un air dégouté.

- Quel homme laisserait son enfant se faire élever par un autre homme ?

- Toi apparemment… lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Le Serpentard était stupéfait. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réagir.

- Swanson ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle tournait à gauche au bout du couloir.

Il courut pour la rattraper. A son étonnement, elle l'attendait adossée au mur comme si elle savait qu'il la suivrait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il se sentant devenir livide.

- Je dois vraiment te faire un dessin, Malfoy ? s'impatienta la blonde.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça ! Pas une seule seconde ! Il avait été contrarié – sans savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs – d'apprendre que la Gryffondor attendait un enfant de Potter… mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, personne n'avait précisé l'identité du père.

- C'est moi le père ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

Emma aurait pensé qu'il aurait fait tout pour nié sa paternité – hurler, crier au mensonge ou au complot – mais apparemment il n'en était rien.

- De combien de mois es-tu…

- Deux mois et demi. Oh… et je vais le garder.

- Encore heureux ! s'emporta Malefoy.

Il n'y croyait pas ! Il allait devenir papa ! Emma s'esclaffa.

- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! dit-elle, acerbe.

- Mais enfin je vais être son père ! répliqua-t-il en élevant la voix.

- _Moi _je vais être sa mère mais je ne sais pas si _toi_ tu seras son père… déclara la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu viens de dire que cet enfant était de moi ! lui rappela Draco.

- Oui. Mais je pense que tu ne feras pas un père convenable, dit-elle franchement. J'ai besoin de réel soutien. Je vais peut-être reconsidérer la proposition d'Harry, dit-elle se parlant à elle-même avant de se remettre en marche.

Le vert et argent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Potter n'élèvera pas mon fils ! cria-t-il en rejoignant Emma qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- On ne connait pas le sexe de l'enfant, Malfoy.

- Ce sera un garçon… répondit-il avec ferveur. Les premiers nés des Malfoy sont toujours des garçons. Tu as une photo ? Tu as du avoir ta première échographie, non ?

- Tu veux vraiment la voir ? demanda-t-elle surprise d'une part qu'il veuille voir la photo et d'autre part qu'il en sache assez sur les enfants pour penser qu'elle puisse en avoir une.

- Oui, quelle question ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Il la regarda sortir un papier froissé de la poche de sa jupe. Elle lui tendit la photo dont il s'empara.

Emma le regarda écarquiller les yeux.

- Je peux la garder ?

- C'est-à-dire que je n'en ai qu'une… expliqua-t-elle.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule « _Gemino_ » et une copie exacte de la photo apparut.

- Comme ça on en a une chacun ! dit-il en souriant.

Un vrai sourire. Pas un rictus méprisant… Il lui rendit son exemplaire et rangea le sien dans sa poche. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco prenne la nouvelle ainsi et elle en était franchement décontenancée.

- Bon écoute Malfoy, si tu veux faire partie de sa vie, commença-t-elle en touchant brièvement son ventre, tu devras le mériter.

- D'accord, accepta le Serpentard en posant à son tour la main sur le ventre d'Emma.

Elle se recula, gênée par ce contact qu'elle jugeait trop intime. Il n'en parut pas vexé du tout.

- Mais préviens-moi si tu as des examens ou quoi que ce soit qui ait rapport avec le bébé, lui demanda-t-il.

- Ok, accepta-t-elle encore confuse.

x.X.x

Un peu plus tard dans la salle commune, Emma réfléchit à sa conversation avec le Serpentard. C'est sûr qu'il avait le droit d'être au courant de l'évolution de leur enfant… elle en était là de ses réflexions quand le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit à la volée sur… Harry. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Trop fort.

- Harry, tu m'étouffes !

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit… seulement je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi et que mon offre tiens toujours. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et eut la folle envie de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il fit. Emma, surprise, participa tout de même au baiser. Elle se serra un peu contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en avais juste envie, répondit-il tout rouge.

Elle sourit.

- Je pense qu'on devrait plus recommencer…

Son ami baissa les yeux.

- On peut pas sortir ensemble alors que… je suis enceinte d'un autre.

- Ça m'est égal…

- Tu dis ça mais le bébé n'est pas encore là. Et puis on est amis depuis plus de six ans… ça fait bizarre.

- Mais tu as aimé m'embrasser ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Oui. Mais pour autant…

- Sors avec moi alors !

- C'est non Harry, désolée. Ma vie va devenir très compliquée et je n'ai pas besoin de rajouter un petit ami à tout ça, expliqua la jeune fille. Et puis ce ne serait pas honnête envers toi.

- D'accord, j'aurais essayé au moins, souffla-t-il.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Emma en le regardant avec ses yeux de chat potté.

Il lui sourit.

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? lui répondit-il en l'entrainant dans un câlin. En tout cas tu penseras à moi quand ta vie sera moins compliquée ?

- Promis, dit-elle en riant. Je l'ai dit à Malfoy, lui avoua-t-elle soudain. Il veut s'impliquer.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Je ne peux décemment pas l'en empêcher. Il avait l'air sincère.

- Fais attention, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'embobine ! la prévint-il, inquiet.

- T'inquiète, je ferai attention, lui promit-elle.

x.X.x

**Alors ça vous a plu ou je fais fausse route ! Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait !**

**Sinon, merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Merci pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir =)**

**Je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre qui est un peu plus long que d'habitude !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**x.X.x **

Un peu plus tard, ils se rendirent au dîner. Emma tenta d'ignorait les regards curieux et les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage. Elle s'assit la tête haute à coté de Ron qui dévorait un morceau de rostbeef. Son menton dégoulinait de sauce et elle eut un haut le cœur. Emma décida de se concentrer sur Hermione, en face d'elle.

- Ron ! le sermonna Harry, inquiet que son amie vomisse au beau milieu de la grande salle.

Celui-ci eut un regard coupable, s'essuya et mangea avec un peu plus de retenue.

- Emma, il faut que tu saches quelque chose… intervint Hermione en grimaçant.

- Je sais déjà que tout le monde est au courant, ne t'en fait pas Hermione !

Celle-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aimait pas annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, surtout à ses amies enceintes…

- J'ai dû l'annoncer au père, leur apprit soudain Emma elle en baisant la voix.

En effet, des curieux tendaient l'oreille, avides de potins. Ron et Hermione parurent interloqués.

- C'est qui ? demanda la lionne.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien s'éleva derrière elle.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda Draco.

- Dégage Malfoy ! cracha Ron.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, Weasley, fit-il remarquer en lui adressant un regard méprisant.

- Je t'écoute, intervint Emma avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour lui faire face. Il s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Ne la touche pas, menaça Harry.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires ! le prévint le Serpentard en se relevant pour dominer son ennemi de toujours.

Harry se leva pour être au même niveau.

- Justement. C'est ma future petite amie que tu touches ! l'informa-t-il en élevant la voix.

- Harry, s'il te plait, le supplia Emma.

Ron et Hermione les regardaient surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

L'attention de la grande salle était captée par la scène qui se jouait entre les trois élèves. Même à la table des professeurs.

- Non tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle ! affirma Draco en tentant de contenir sa colère.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry en s'avançant dangereusement.

- Parce qu'elle porte mon enfant, connard !

Emma se prit à espérer que le sol l'engloutisse. On entendait des murmures choqués et la nouvelle se propager de table en table. Emma regarda Hermione et Ron d'un air désolé : elle aurait voulu leur annoncer elle-même… et dans d'autres circonstances.

- Tu ne seras jamais un père !

- Et toi tu seras peut être mort avant la naissance de cet enfant ! contra Draco.

Harry se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coups, tandis que les professeurs accouraient. Emma essayait de se faire entendre.

- Harry ! Malfoy !

L'angoisse montait peu à peu en elle et elle sentit son enfant s'agiter. Pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois au cours des derniers jours elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et de l'autre s'appuya sur la table.

Elle entendait vaguement la voix de Ron qui lui demandait si ça allait. Harry et Draco étaient trop occupés à se réduire l'un l'autre en bouillie pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. En voyant ce spectacle, l'inquiétude de la future maman augmenta d'un cran et elle se sentit partir.

Des bras forts la portèrent et elle se sentit soulagée. Elle cligna des yeux, tentant de voir son sauveur.

- Calmez-vous Emmaline, lui demanda la voix de Rogue tandis qu'elle essayait de voir si Harry allait bien.

- Professeur… protesta-t-elle faiblement tandis qu'il la transportait hors de la Grande Salle.

- Potter ira bien, dit-il soudain.

- Et Draco ? s'inquiéta-t-elle malgré elle.

Le maitre des potions sourit imperceptiblement.

- Mr Malfoy ira bien lui aussi.

Elle sourit et commençait à sombrer mais Roque la gifla doucement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas perdre conscience encore une fois ! expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi vous vous en souciez ? demanda-t-elle à moitié dans les vapes.

- Vous êtes mon élève.

- Menteur… l'accusa-t-elle en riant doucement.

A sa grande surprise, il esquissa un léger sourire lui aussi.

- Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, je vais mieux de toute façon… dit soudain Emma.

- Pomfresh doit vous examiner, dit-il intransigeant.

- Je ne peux juste plus voir les murs de l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Ce ne sera pas long, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je resterai avec vous.

- Merci, dit-elle tout bas.

x.X.x

Rogue atteignit l'infirmerie, la posa sur un lit et se retira quelques instants dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. Il revint avec une tasse fumante.

- Je ne peux pas boire de café ni de thé, précisa son élève.

- C'est du chocolat chaud. Mme Pomfresh arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Il lui tendit la tasse, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux, c'est fou ce que l'inquiétude peut avoir comme effet sur sa personne.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une mauviette… avoua-t-elle soudain.

- Vous n'en êtes pas une. A vrai dire, je pense que vous êtes une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse.

Elle chercha dans les yeux de l'ancien mangemort une trace de moquerie ou de mensonge. En vain. Elle rougit sous le compliment.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Par quel mystère Mr Malfoy est-il le père de votre enfant ?

Il scruta les yeux de son élève en quête de la vérité. Il savait que sa question était déplacée. Très déplacée. Mais il était rongé par la curiosité…

- Figurez-vous que je me pose la même question… répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse. Je venais d'apprendre le divorce de mes parents et j'étais contrariée… J'étais dans les couloirs en dehors du couvre-feu et j'ai croisé Draco. Il voulait m'enlever des points alors on s'est disputés. J'ai cru qu'il allait me taper à un moment mais non… Il m'a embrassée et j'ai répondu. Et une chose en entrainant une autre… J'imagine que j'avais besoin d'un exutoire. Et voilà le résultat, termina-t-elle en montrant son ventre.

Rogue l'avait écouté, captivé par son récit. Il n'aurait pas pensé que la jeune Gryffondor aurait pu se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Il trouvait cela étrangement attirant… Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi ! Il devait se reprendre !

- Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? s'enquit-il.

- Si ! Avec le sort de contraception habituel ! se défendit-elle vivement. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ça arrivait. Très rarement.

Le silence s'installa et Emma réfléchit à ses propos.

- J'en reviens pas de vous avoir raconté mon aventure avec Draco! Enfin… Malfoy. Vous devez me prendre pour une trainée… dit-elle en se frottant le visage.

- Non, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Et je suis mal placé pour vous juger, dit-il calmement en relevant sa manche, dévoilant ainsi la marque des ténèbres.

Emma la toucha du bout des doigts et il frémit.

- Pardon, c'était déplacé professeur, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Pas de mal, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

- Alors, on dirait bien que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi Miss Swanson ! s'écria l'infirmière en arrivant à grand pas.

Le maître des potions s'éloigna pour la laisser examiner sa patiente.

x.X.x

Emma parcourait le couloir principal. Elle cherchait Harry. Au lieu de cela elle tomba sur Draco qui arborait un bel œil au beurre noir et portait un petit paquet.

- Où tu étais ? demanda-t-il, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

- A l'infirmerie, répondit-elle légèrement énervée en se rappelant la raison de son malaise.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, plus de peur que de mal.

Ses traits se détendirent. Sur le coup elle avait voulu lui mentir mais ça n'aurait pas été mature de sa part. Elle allait être mère après tout.

- Ce que je voulais te dire pendant le déjeuner, c'est que j'ai parlé avec Mme Pomfresh. Et… tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant le paquet recouvert de papier kraft.

Emma l'ouvrit et tomba sur des soutiens-gorge et des culottes. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate et referma le paquet.

- Enfin Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'acheter ça ? Et puis d'abord comment sais-tu que c'est la bonne taille ?

Il arbora un air de connaisseur et elle eut envie de lui coller un autre œil au beurre noir.

- Eh bien Pomfresh m'a parlé de ton problème et j'ai passé une commande par hibou Express. Quant à la taille je l'ai évaluée à l'œil.

- Malfoy, j'ai pas envie que tu m'achètes de la lingerie ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de te voir du tout là…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en prendre à Harry ! ironisa-t-elle.

Le regard du Serpentard se durcit.

- En parlant de Potter, je refuse que tu sortes avec lui !

- Ha ha ! fit-elle d'un rire sans humour. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

Elle crut qu'il allait s'emporter, mais en réalité il s'empara doucement de ses mains. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Je sais, dit-il en regardant ses pieds. Je veux juste qu'il n'interfère pas entre nous.

- Il n'y a pas de _nous_, Malfoy.

- Appelle-moi Draco, s'il te plait Emmaline. Et c'est là que tu te trompes : tu seras plus liée à moi que tu ne le seras jamais avec Potter.

Il lâcha ses mains et s'en alla sans se retourner.

x.X.x

- Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? voulut savoir Harry.

Emma l'ignora. Elle ne lui avait pas décroché un mot du reste de la journée. Ils étaient dans la salle commune. Hermione et Emma travaillaient sur leur essai de métamorphose tandis que Ron et Harry lisaient des revues sur le Quidditch. Le silence pesant avait eu raison de la ténacité d'Harry.

- Em'…

Il se leva et tenta de l'enlacer, mais elle le repoussa.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te battre avec lui hein ? lâcha-t-elle soudain.

- Alors tu prends sa défense… dit-il sombrement.

- Non, je lui ai déjà dit ma façon de penser et figure toi qu'il a cru que je TE défendais. En réalité vous êtes tous les deux irrécupérables ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Il la regardait, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Je me suis senti mal, mais vous n'avez rien remarqué du tout ! Il a fallu que ce soit Rogue qui vienne à mon secours ! _Rogue_ !

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle soutenait son amie de tout cœur.

- Pardon Em'… Je m'excuse, d'accord ?

Il s'approcha de nouveau pour la prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire.

- Je le ferai plus, lui assura-t-il.

- J'espère parce que dans le cas contraire, on ne pourra plus être amis. Tu dois accepter que c'est Dra… Malfoy le père.

- Ça va être dur mais je ferai de mon mieux, lui promis Harry.

Et il le pensait ! Il ne voulait pas perdre une de ses meilleures amies à cause de ce Serpentard de malheur.

x.X.x

- Ouille ! lâcha Emma en se réveillant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait deux heures du matin. Elle s'habilla rapidement et décida d'aller voir l'infirmière. Ses seins étaient vraiment douloureux, pourtant Hermione l'avait massée avec la pommade avant de dormir. Elle n'avait pas pu décemment demander à Harry de le faire après sa « proposition ». Ça aurait vraiment été trop bizarre !

En parlant de bizarre, elle avait essayé un des sous-vêtements que Draco lui avait apporté et il lui allait parfaitement ! Elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! De plus, à sa grande surprise les sous-vêtements étaient plus confortables que sexy. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au Serpentard…

Elle quitta sans bruit le dortoir, puis la salle commune. Elle se massait légèrement tout en marchant, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Swanson ?

Emma crut qu'elle allait avoir une attaque. Elle tenta d'apercevoir le propriétaire de la voix. C'était Blaise Zabini.

- Par Merlin, t'es idiot ! Et puis, ce ne sont pas tes affaire alors dégage ! répondit-elle.

A sa grande honte, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Ça va ? demanda le métis, légèrement inquiet.

- Les joies de la grossesse… expliqua-t-elle cyniquement.

- Je vais chercher Dray ! lança-t-il soudain.

- Quoi ? Non ! Emmène-moi plutôt à l'infirmerie s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle.

Elle paraissait vulnérable et déclencha les instincts protecteurs du Serpentard. Il s'approcha et la prit par la taille.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? s'exclama sèchement la jeune femme.

- Je te soutiens, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

- Tu as fini avec tes questions idiotes ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Tu as mal où, au fait ?

Elle rougit violemment et il ricana. Emma lui donna un petit coup et le repoussa.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- C'est pas toi qui m'as demandé de t'accompagner, il y a quoi ? Deux minutes ? rigola-t-il.

Il reprit son bras et elle ne dit rien tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route.

x.X.x

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie et frappèrent au bureau de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

- Que se passe-t-il miss Swanson ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Mme Pomfresh.

Emma se dirigeait déjà vers un lit pour s'allonger. Elle aussi était épuisée.

- Je vais chercher Draco, annonça Zabini.

- D'accord, accepta Emma qui savait que ça ne valait pas la peine d'essayer de le dissuader. J'ai très mal aux seins, expliqua-t-elle à l'infirmière une fois le Serpentard parti. Plus que ce matin, et la crème n'y fait rien, précisa la blonde.

- J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, se désola Mme Pomfresh. On dirait bien que vous n'avez pas de chance, il est rare d'avoir de telle douleur à ce stade de la grossesse.

Emma soupira tandis que l'infirmière la laissait seule. Celle-ci revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Une légère potion contre la douleur, dit-elle tout en lui tendant un flacon. On ne peut pas vous donner quelque chose de plus fort car cela pourrait nuire au bébé.

Sa patiente but la potion d'une traite malgré son goût immonde.

- J'espère que ça fera effet, souffla-t-elle.

Mme Pomfresh repartit se coucher : elle ne pouvait rien de plus pour sa patiente.

Un peu plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre au-delà du rideau et la tête blonde de Draco Malfoy émergea. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Emma.

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle.

- Trois fois rien, assura-t-elle.

- Dis-moi, je peux peut-être t'aider ? proposa-t-il.

- Non tu ne peux pas. J'ai encore mal à la poitrine si tu veux tout savoir !

Draco sourit d'une façon très… Serpentard.

- Je pourrais aisément remédier à cela, affirma-t-il.

La Gryffondor ne releva pas et ferma les yeux.

- Je vais rester avec toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Il se leva et rapprocha un siège du lit de la jeune femme et s'y installa. Sans un mot il s'empara de sa main. Elle voulut se libérer mais il l'emprisonna à l'aide de son autre main.

- S'il te plait, Emmaline ! Laisse-moi te tenir la main !

Elle abandonna la lutte.

- Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Em' ou Emma comme tout le monde ? râla-t-elle.

- Non, tu as un prénom magnifique et original. Je n'ai pas envie de le banaliser en te donnant des surnoms ridicules, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de hausser les épaules et de refermer les yeux.

x.X.x

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Emma se réveilla, perdue.

Ah oui, l'infirmerie.

Elle sentait quelque chose de chaud dans son dos et se figea. Elle tourna la tête autant qu'elle put et aperçut des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- Malfoy ! protesta-t-elle en élevant la voix.

- Hmf ! grogna-t-il.

- Dégage de mon lit !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et paraissait irrité mais pas le moins du monde enclin à quitter le matelas confortable.

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir te rejoindre ! dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Et il me semble t'avoir demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Ben maintenant je te demande de partir ! s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Il s'assit et tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux ébouriffés ce qui fit rire Emma. Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi décoiffé ! On dirait les cheveux d'Harry, rigola-t-elle.

Draco se crispa et se leva du lit précipitamment.

- Ne me compare pas à lui ! se vexa le blond.

Elle leva les yeux, agacée de son comportement enfantin. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

- Je m'en vais ! la prévint-elle.

- D'accord ! répondit l'infirmière en s'affairant dans son bureau.

x.X.x

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor ! fit-elle remarquer au Serpentard qui la suivait comme son ombre.

- Je t'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Il te faut de nouveaux vêtements et plus de soutien-gorge ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements.

- Non !

- Si tu n'y vas pas avec moi je prendrai ce qui me plaira et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire ! Rejoins-moi après le petit déjeuner devant l'entrée de Poudlard.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la Grosse Dame et Emma le planta là en murmurant le mot de passe et entre en trombe dans la salle commune.

Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle fut soulevée de terre.

- On s'est inquiétés ! lui dit Harry avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

- Désolée, c'était pas mon intention…

- C'est rien, dit finalement Harry en la serrant plus fort.

Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était en chemise de nuit car il la relâcha rapidement.

- Bon je vais me préparer, ne m'attendez pas ! lança-t-elle en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

x.X.x

- Je meurs de faim ! lança la future maman en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Des pancakes !

Elle s'empara d'une pile des dits pancakes dont elle tartina de confiture de coings avant d'en avaler un tout rond sous les regards éberlués de ses amis.

- Hmm, lâcha-t-elle en se léchant le contour des lèvres.

Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean qui n'étaient pas loin de la jeune fille avaient du mal à se détacher du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Emma s'en rendit compte et rougit.

- Malfoy m'accompagne pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle pour détourner l'attention.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela fonctionna à merveille. Harry paraissait soudain furieux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller avec lui ! s'emporta-t-il.

- On en a déjà discuté Harry, lui rappela-t-elle. On a besoin de se parler lui et moi.

Le brun se renfrogna, n'aimant pas du tout la manière dont Emma avait dit « lui et moi ».

- Il y a pas de problème, s'empressa de dire Hermione. Tu nous feras signe si tu veux qu'on se rejoigne à un moment ou un autre.

- D'accord, accepta la blonde en souriant à son amie.

x.X.x

Emma et Draco étaient seuls dans la diligence qui les amenait à Pré-au-Lard et un silence lourd s'était installé.

- Alors, tu veux qu'on aille où ? demanda le Serpentard ne supportant plus le silence.

- A toi de me le dire ! Apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière… répondit-elle, acerbe.

- Arrête ça Emmaline ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne serais pas venue si je ne t'y avais pas poussé !

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu y aller avec toi ? demanda-t-elle méchamment.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être parce qu'on va avoir un bébé ? proposa-t-il, ironique.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir céder à ses pulsions quelques mois plus tôt.

- Ecoute, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi. En plus, je suis sûr que c'est mauvais pour le bébé ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas à Gaichiffon ? Je suis certain qu'ils possèdent une section femme enceinte.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle à contre cœur.

x.X.x

Une fois arrivés à destination, Draco sauta de la calèche et souleva Emma pour la faire descendre comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une poupée. La jeune fille rougit, gênée par la proximité du blond. Ce dernier ricana en s'éloignant légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, énervée.

- On a déjà été plus proche que cela toi et moi, répondit-il. _Beaucoup_ plus proche.

- Si j'avais pu me casser une jambe ce jour-là…

Il la regarda, vexé. Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la boutique de prêt-à-porter.

- Bonjour, jeune gens ! les accueillit une vendeuse au sourire avenant.

- Nous voulons voir ce que vous avez pour les femmes enceintes, annonça Draco pas gêné le moins du monde.

Le sourire de la vendeuse faiblit un peu mais elle essaya de ne pas le montrer.

- Par ici, indiqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un rayonnage dans le fond du magasin. Il y a tout ce qu'on peut avoir besoin ! ajouta-t-elle gaiement. Si vous avez besoin de mon aide appelez-moi.

- Merci, souffla Emma.

Draco allait d'un pas sûr vers un présentoir qui contenait des pantalons. Il fouilla les vêtements, l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sélectionna quelques pantalons qu'il garda sous le bras avant de se diriger vers les tuniques. Il procéda de la même manière que pour les pantalons et en choisit quelques-unes qui lui plaisaient.

- Tu peux déjà essayer ça, affirma-t-il en revenant vers Emma qui n'avait pas bouger.

Elle avait regardé Draco s'affairer, bouche bée.

- D'accord, dit-elle sans le contredire.

Elle se dirigea vers une cabine et le jeune homme accrocha tous les vêtements à la patère qu'elle contenait. Emma ferma le rideau et se déshabilla. Elle choisit un pantalon marron, la taille était élastique pour s'adapter à son ventre rebondi, ainsi qu'une tunique dans les tons turquoises.

Les vêtements lui allaient bien mais faisaient ressortir ses rondeurs de femme enceinte.

- Alors ? s'enquit le Serpentard de l'autre côté du rideau.

- Ça ne va pas du tout ! répondit la jeune fille bouleversée en fixant sa poitrine et son ventre.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et Draco apparut dans l'encadrement. Emma tenta de cacher sa poitrine et son ventre. Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il.

Elle écarta les bras et se mit de profil. Le jeune homme afficha une expression surprise.

- Oui je sais, je deviens énorme ! dit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Pas du tout, déclara-t-il calmement. C'est normal de prendre des kilos !

- Je ne veux pas, moi ! cria-t-elle comme une enfant. Je ressemble à un éléphant sur deux pattes… se désola-t-elle.

- Mais non, la contredit-il. Tu es magnifique.

A vrai dire, ses courbes de femme enceinte l'excitaient à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible… Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le pouf de la cabine d'essayage, l'entrainant avec lui. Emma se retrouva sur ses genoux et il la berça comme une enfant.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle honteuse. Ça doit être les hormones.

Il ne dit rien mais lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il soudain. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer ces vêtements je suis certain qu'ils t'iront parfaitement. On va tous les prendre et j'ai aussi trouvé quelques sous-vêtements supplémentaires. Rhabilles toi et on va prendre un verre au Trois Balai.

Elle se redressa, quittant ses genoux et ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas tout cet argent, Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en regardant l'étiquette indiquant le prix. Je peux à peine m'offrir cette tunique !

Il sourit. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait appelé Draco.

- Qui a dit que _tu_ paierais ? Je m'en occupe.

- Hors de question que tu paies tout, j'ai pas besoin de ta charité !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était vraiment têtue !

- Ce n'est pas une question de charité, idiote ! Je suis à moitié responsable du fait que tu sois enceinte, il est donc normal que je participe aux dépenses !

A sa grande horreur, Emma se mit à pleurer. A chaudes larmes.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il perdu.

Il pensait avoir dit quelque chose de sensé, par Salazar !

- Je ne suis pas une idiote… sanglota-t-elle.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! s'énerva-t-il malgré lui. Allez viens, et arrête de pleurer s'il te plait…

Il attrapa le vêtement et entraîna Emma vers les caisses. Il paya les achats et sortit du magasin pour se diriger vers les Trois Balais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda-t-il à Emma.

- Une Bieraubeurre, répondit-elle automatiquement.

- Non, il y a de l'alcool dedans.

- Ben prends-moi ce que tu veux…

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers Mme Rosmerta, la patronne du bar. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux laits de poule.

- Merci. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris de Bièraubeurre ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Je n'allais pas te narguer avec, alors que tu n'en a pas le droit, expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et but une gorgée de son lait de poule.

x.X.x

- Tu veux que je demande pour que tu aies une chambre rien qu'à toi ? demanda Draco alors qu'il raccompagnait Emma à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mon père pourrait aisément arranger ça.

- Non, je suis bien avec Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule.

- Tu peux venir dans ma chambre, si tu veux. J'y suis seul.

- Au milieu des Serpentard ? Merci mais non merci ! De plus, on ne peut pas être dans la même chambre ! lui rappela-t-elle en lui tapant le front.

- Bien sûr que si ! Et ne refait jamais ça, ajouta-t-il.

- De toute façon je n'en ai pas envie, je ne veux pas être aussi proche de toi !

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- De quoi ? Qu'un de tes petits amis serpents me tue dans mon sommeil ? Oui !

- Non, de me céder à nouveau, corrigea Draco.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de la Gryffondor.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu me propose de venir dans ta chambre ? Pour que je te « cède à nouveau » ? Te fatigues pas ça n'arriveras plus jamais !

Il prit un air renfrogné avant de reprendre.

- Pourquoi t'en es si certaine ? Ça s'est bien passé une fois !

- Et regarde où ça nous a mené ! Et puis c'était un moment de folie, tu n'es pas du tout mon type de mec.

- Je suis le type de toutes les filles ! contra-t-il.

- Tu peux t'arrêter là, dit-elle alors qu'il était devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. De toute façon tu as tellement la grosse tête que tu ne passeras probablement pas l'encadrement… Et puis si tu es le type de toutes les filles comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi tu ne vas pas te taper une salope quelconque ? finit-elle en criant.

- Oh mais c'est ce que je vais faire, fais-moi confiance ! cria-t-il à son tour.

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Sur ce, il déposa – violemment - le sac de vêtements aux pieds de la jeune fille et s'en alla sans se retourner.

x.X.x

**Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? *yeux de chat potté***


End file.
